Ein ereignisreicher Tag
by DM-Potter
Summary: Der Krieg ist schon seit über einem Jahr vorbei, Harry hat Voldemort besiegt. Harry ist nun angesehener Auror und lebt seit fast einem Jahr mit Ginny in einem neu gebauten Haus in Godrics Hollow. Heute ist Harry s 19. Geburtstag und ...
1. Der Patronus

Einführung:

Der Krieg ist schon seit über einem Jahr vorbei, Harry hat Voldemort besiegt.

Harry ist nun angesehener Auror und lebt seit fast einem Jahr mit Ginny in einem neu gebauten Haus in Godrics Hollow.  
Heute ist Harry´s 19. Geburtstag und er hat ein paar Tage frei. Zu seinem Pech wird er jedoch ins Ministerium gerufen.

Als er Abends zurückkehrt, kommt ihm einiges merkwürdig vor und er trifft jemanden in seinem Haus dessen Anwesenheit ihn sehr erschreckt.

**Ein ereignisreicher Tag**

**1. Kapitel – Der Patronus am Morgen und unerwarteter Besuch**

Seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts, in der Harry Potter den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, ist nun mehr als ein Jahr vergangen. Harry ist inzwischen ein bekannter und erfolgreicher Auror. Er war nach der Schlacht den Auroren beigetreten um die übrigen Todesser festzunehmen und weitere Opfer zu vermeiden.

Außerdem war er mit Ginny nach der Schlacht wieder zusammen gekommen und lebte nun mit ihr in einem Haus in Godrics Hollow.

Es war der Morgen des 31. Juli und Harry Potter lag noch immer in seinem Bett und schlief. Da heute sein 19. Geburtstag war hatte er sich ein Paar Tage frei genommen um diese mit Ginny in aller Ruhe zu genießen und mit ihr seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Mit seinen Freunden würde er einen Tag später feiern.

Harry lag noch im Bett und schlief. Er hatte nicht bemerkt dass seine Freundin sich aus dem Bett geschlichen hatte und nun wieder mit einem Frühstückstablett das Zimmer betrat.

Sie stellte das Tablett auf einen Stuhl ab und kroch zu Harry ins Bett zurück, wo sie sich neben ich setzte, sich über ich beugte und ihn wachküsste.

Harry wurde wach da er spürte wie sich jemand über ihn beugte und er anschließend von ein paar Haaren im Gesicht gekitzelt wurde bis er Ginny spürte die ihm einen sanften und liebevollen Guten Morgen Kuss gab.

Als er seine Augen öffnete traf sein Blick sofort auf die strahlenden braunen Augen seiner Freundin die ihn anlächelte.

„Guten Morgen Harry, alles liebe zum Geburtstag." Sagte sie und küsste ihn nochmals. „Ich liebe Dich."

„Danke, ich liebe dich auch Ginny." Sagte er.

„Hier ich hab uns Frühstück gemacht." Sagt sie und ließ das Tablett zu ihnen schweben.

„Danke Schatz."

Beide frühstücken im Bett und fütterten sich auch gegenseitig. Als sie fertig waren sagte Ginny:

„Ich hab etwas für dich. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir:" dann reichte sie ihn ein kleines Päckchen.

Harry öffnete es und zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner goldener Anhänger in Form eines Herzens.

„Diesen Anhänger kann man teilen. Eine hälfte für dich und die andere für mich. Nur diese beiden Teile passen zusammen. Man kann die Hälften auch aufklappen. Ich habe darin ein Foto von uns hineingelegt." Sagte Ginny.

Harry öffnete seine Hälfte und erblickte sofort das erwähnte Foto.

„So bin ich immer bei dir. Auch wenn du einen Einsatz als Auror hast. Zu guter letzt sind die Hälften jeweils mit einem Portschlüssel versehen. Damit kannst du im Notfall sofort zu mir und umgekehrt. Der Anhänger führt einen dann zu seinen Gegenstück..

Was sagst du? Gefällt er dir?"

Harry gab keine Antwort, sonder zog Ginny an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dies war für sie Antwort genug.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten sagte Ginny.

„Also gefällt er dir? Das freut mich."

„Ja mein Schatz und wie. Vielen Dank. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch. Und was wollen wir heute machen?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, lass uns erst mal eine Dusche zu zweit nehmen und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Gerne." Ginny erhob sich mit Harry, ließ das Tablett in die Küche Schweben und ging mit Harry ins Bad, wo sie sich auszogen und sich unter der Dusche gegenseitig mit Shampoo einrieben.

Nach der dusche trockneten sie sich gegenseitig ab und machten sich fertig.

Beide standen wider im Schlafzimmer und Harry legte Ginny gerade ihren Teil des Anhängers um, sie hatte ihn seinen schon umgelegt, als sie fragte:

„Harry, was hältst du von einem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, eine kleine Shoppingtour machen und einfach die Zeit genießen?"

„Liebend gerne. Wir können ja nicht nur hier rum hocken und nichts tun, auch wenn mir das mit dir sehr gefällt. Ja, die Idee ist…" weiter kam er nicht, da vor ihnen ein leuchtender Patronus erschienen war.

Harry blickte ihn an und seufzte: „Oh, nein. Nicht heute."

Er ließ von Ginny ab und ging auf den Patronus zu der, kaum dass er ihn erreicht hatte zu sprechen begann. Harry hörte dabei die Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt.

/ Harry! Ich weiß du hast heute frei. Brauche dich aber heute im Ministerium. Tut mir sehr Leid. /

Der Paronus löste sich auf und Harry blickte noch kurz auf die Stelle wo der Patronus gewesen war.

Dann drehte er sich um und blickte in die fragenden Augen seiner Freundin.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, da er wusste was sie fragen wollte und sagte:

„Tut mir Leid Ginny, aber ich weiß auch nicht was er von mir will. Ich kann nur hoffen dass das keine bloße Ablenkung wegen irgend einer Überraschung der anderen ist."

„Das glaube ich nicht Harry. Wir haben ihnen doch gesagt dass wir diesen Tag nur für uns haben wollen und deine Party mit den anderen auf übermorgen gelegt haben. Mum hat gesagt dass sie damit einverstanden ist." sagte Ginny zu ihm.

„Hm, Schade. Ich habe mich so auf einen gemeinsamen Tag mit dir gefreut, und nun das."

„Mach dir nichts draus Harry. Es ist zwar Schade, aber wir können ja heute Abend und Morgen unter uns sein."

„Ja. Darauf freue ch mich jetzt schon." Er zog sie in einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sagte Harry. „Wir sehen und heute Abend. Ich liebe dich mein Schatz."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Pass auf dich auf, ja!"

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss, ging zum Kamin und lächelte ihr noch kurz zu, bevor er in grünen Flammen Richtung Ministerium verschwand.

Ginny seufzte: „Hoffentlich ist es nichts ernstes."

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie eine Idee, wie sie Harry, wenn er am Abend zurückkäme, überraschen konnte. Sie wollte für ihn ein romantisches Essen bei Kerzenschein herrichten. Sofort ging sie in die Küche und fing an alles vor zu bereiten. Genug Zeit hatte sie ja.

Es war kaum eine Stunde vergangen, als Ginny hörte wieder Kamin anfing zu zischen. Als sie am Kamin ankam sah sie in den Flammen den Kopf ihrer ehmaligen Lehrerin Minerva McGonagall schweben.

„Professor, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Guten Tag Miss Weasley. Eine Frage, ist Harry zu hause?" fragte sie.

„Nein, er wurde leider ins Ministerium gerufen." antwortete Ginny ihr leicht traurig.

„Das trifft sich gut. Dürften wir vielleicht zu ihnen kommen? Ich habe da etwas wichtiges mit ihnen zu klären Miss Weasley!"

„Oh, ja. Ja natürlich, kommen sie." sagte Ginny verwirrt. Schließlich kam ihre ehemalige Professorin eigentlich nie zu besuch. Es musste etwas passiert sein.

Kurze Zeit später stieg Minerva McGonagall aus den Flammen, gefolgt von Madam Pomfrey, was Ginny noch mehr verwirrte.

Als es ein drittes mal zischte und auch noch ihre Mutter erschien stieg ihre Besorgnis um Harry an.

Kaum hatten sich die drei anderen sauber gezaubert, fragte Ginny besorgt:

„Was ist passiert, ist was mit Harry?"

Molly war die erste die Antwortete. Sie nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und sagte:

„Nein meine kleine, nichts der gleichen. Wir haben eher erfreuliche Nachrichten."

„Ah ja, aber warum sind dann Prof. McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey hier. Verzeihung, nicht dass sie hier nicht willkommen währen, aber es ist seltsam dass du bei guten Nachrichten für mich, mit meiner ehemaligen Lehrerin und der Schulkrankenschwester hier erscheinst."

Bevor einer Ginny antworten konnte, hörte sie ein rauschen im Wohnzimmer und fragte:

„Was war das?"

„Keine Sorge Miss Weasley. Das ist bloß Fawkes. Er ist heute nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt."

„Wirklich, ich dachte er ..." Ginny konnte nicht aussprechen, da sich der Phönix auf ihrer Schulter nieder gelassen hatte.

Er blickte ihr in die Augen und sie verstand.

„Er will wirklich bei Harry bleiben. Wow. Da wird er sich freuen wenn er nach Hause kommt."

Nun richtete Prof. McGonagall das Wort an Ginny:

„Ja. Nun dies ist allerdings nicht der einzige Grund warum wir hier sind. Ich muss sie bitten sich erst einmal zu setzen."

„Gut, kommt ins Wohnzimmer. Was ist denn passiert?"

Sie setzten sich und Minerva begann sofort.

„Nun, es ist etwas merkwürdiges, aber auch sehr erfreuliches geschehen Miss Weasley. Da es aber sicherlich für sie ein Schock werden wird, bei ihrer Mutter war es genau so, ist Madam Pomfrey hier.

Also sind sie bereit zu erfahren was geschehen ist?" Ginny nickte. „Eigentlich sind es mehrere Geschehnisse, wollen sie es Einzelt erfahren, oder direkt ein einem?"

„Direkt in einem Professor, so ist es womöglich besser." sagte Ginny ernst.

„Wie sie wollen." sagte McGonagall und schwang kurz ihren Zauberstab.

Als Ginny sehen konnte was nun geschah wurde ihr anschließend schwarz vor Augen und sie sackte in ihrem Sessel zusammen. Jedoch wurde sie kurz bevor sie vom Sessel fiel, von einer der soeben sichtbar gewordenen 6 Personen aufgefangen..


	2. Erscheinugen und Begegnungen

**Ein ereignisreicher Tag**

**2. Kapitel – Erscheinungen und Begegnung**

Harry entstieg den Flammen des Kamins und betrat die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums. Er hatte im Grunde wirklich keine Lust an seinem Freien Tag, noch dazu an seinem Geburtstag hier zu sein, anstatt bei seiner Ginny.

Aus diesem Grund war er als er die Halle betrat leicht an gefressen. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zur Aurorenabteilung um sich bei Kingsley zu melden.

Harry beeilte sich und ging zügig durch die Gänge in Richtung der Büros. Nach einigen Minuten kam er an und betrat nachdem er angeklopft hatte das Büro von Kingsley Shackelbolt.

„Ah, Harry. Gut du bist hier, tut mir Leid, aber kannst du noch eine halbe Stunde warten, ich muss nur noch ein Gespräch führen, dann hab ich für dich Zeit." Sagte Kingsley.

„Okay." Sagte Harry und versuchte nicht zu genervt zu klingen.

/ Jetzt muss ich auch noch warten, ich dachte es währe dringend. / dachte er sich.

Also ging er den Gang entlang und ging zurück in die Eingangshalle. Dort entschloss er sich einen kurzen Abstecher beim Todesbogen zu machen. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt einmal im Monat dorthin zu gehen um seinem verstorbenen Paten zu gedenken.

Harry war fast am Durchgang zum Bogen angekommen, als ihm auffiel, dass der Durchgang von zwei Auroren bewacht wurde. Dies war seltsam, wurden hier doch nie Wachen postiert.

Er ging weiter Zielstrebig auf den Eingang zu und erreichte die beiden Auroren. Als Harry weitergehen wollte, wurde er von ihnen aufgehalten.

„Tut mir Leid, kein Zutritt." Sagte einer der Auroren.

„Ich weiß, eigentlich darf auch keiner zum Todesbogen hin, ich jedoch habe vom Minister persönlich, die Erlaubnis erhalten diesen Raum zu betreten wann immer ich will." Sagte Harry in einem ernsten Ton.

„Dies ist uns bekannt Mr Potter. Mr Shackelbolt meinte dass wir mit ihrem Erscheinen zu rechnen haben. Aber auch ihnen ist heute der Zutritt untersagt. Anweisung des Ministers und des Zaubergamots. Keiner darf diesen Raum betreten." Sagte die andere Wache.

„Und warum wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte Harry leicht wütend.

„Darüber haben wir leider keine Informationen Mr Potter. Tut uns sehr Leid." Antwortete ein Auror.

Harry atmete tief auf und sagte: „Nun gut." Dann drehte er sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als er in der Drehung in einem der Seitengänge zwei leuchtende Punkte sah, die wie Augen aussahen, wie Hundeaugen. Er ging in die Richtung, doch er fand nichts.

/ Na toll, jetzt bilde ich mir auch noch ein Dinge zu sehen die nicht da sein können. / dachte er sich leicht traurig.

Harry wandte sich vom Gang ab und ging wieder Richtung Aurorenabteilung. In der Eingangshalle sah er den Minister, wie er an einem der Kamine stand und ein paar Personen verabschiedete. Bei der letzten Person, es war eine Frau, musste Harry zweimal hinsehen, glaubte er doch rote Haare zu erkennen.

Jedoch war die Frau zu schnell in den Flammen verschwunden, als dass Harry sie hätte erkennen können. Nun ging Harry zielstrebig auf den Minister zu und sprach ihn an:

„Guten Tag Herr Minister, wie geht es ihnen?"

Der Minister, der Harry nicht hatte kommen sehen, drehte sich erschrocken um. Er blickte Harry überrascht an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihn zu treffen.

„Oh, Mr Potter. Nun, mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. Alles okay bei ihnen? Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte der Minister unsicher.

„Es gibt da etwas das ich wissen muss, Herr Minister. Es geht um den Todesbogen. Ich war vorhin dort und wollte dort kurz ungestört sein. Sie verstehen?" Der Minister nickte. „Nun ich traf jedoch auf zwei Auroren die mir den Zugang verwehrten. Auch auf meine Sondererlaubnis von Ihnen hin ließen sie mich nicht ein.

Es sei heute jeglicher Zutritt in den Raum untersagt, auch mir und das dies von ihnen und dem Gamot bewirkt wurde." Er sah seinen gegenüber an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Wenn ich sie richtig verstehe, wollen sie den Grund für die Zutrittsverweigerung wissen."

Harry nickte bloß.

„Nun, es tut mir wirklich Leid Mr Potter, aber darüber kann ich keine Auskunft geben. Aber ich versichere ihnen, morgen können sie den Raum wieder betreten."

Bevor Harry etwas fragen konnte flog dem Minister ein kleiner Zettel in die Hand und er verabschiedete sich schnell von Harry.

Harry blickte dem Minister verwirrt, aber auch leicht wütend hinterher und er fragte sich was das sollte, verbarg er etwas vor ihm?

Die halbe Stunde war nun vorbei und Harry stand wieder vor Kingsley´s Büro. Er klopfte und trat ein.

„Ah, Harry gut. Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin Jetzt habe ich aber Zeit. Sicher willst du wissen warum du heute hier sein musst." sagte Kingsley, nachdem Harry eingetreten war.

„Ja, allerdings Kingsley. Ich habe ein paar freie Tage die ich eigentlich mit Ginny verbringen wollte und außerdem ist heute mein Geburtstag. Ich bin nicht gerade erfreut hier zu sein." entgegnete Harry.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte dich auch nicht her gebeten wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre. Du wirst es vielleicht nicht hören wolle, aber ich muss dich bitten einige Akten durch zu arbeiten, die nicht warten können. Bitte lass mich ausreden Harry." lenkte er ein, da er sah dass Harry schon leicht wütend über die Tatsache war, dass man ihn wegen Schreibtischarbeiten her beordert hatte.

„Es ist so dass einige Mitarbeiter krank sind und wir einige der Leute die im Urlaub waren aussuchen mussten. Wir haben nach dem Los entschieden und du warst leider dabei."

Harry war zwar immer noch sauer, hatte sich aber wieder etwas beruhigt.

„Hm, ich verstehe. Es hätte also jeden, der heute frei hat treffen können."

Als Kingsley nickte fragte Harry: „Also gut, was soll ich tun?"

„In deinem Büro liegen schon die Akten. Danke für die hilfe." Harry winkte ab und ging in sein Büro.

Es war kurz vor 18:00 Uhr und Harry war gerade in eine der Akten vertieft als Kingsley sein Büro betrat.

„Harry, danke. Ich finde du hast genug getan. Du kannst nach Hause gehen und die restliche freie Zeit nutzen. Ich hoffe du bist nicht all zu sauer."

„Schon gut Kingsley. Es war wichtig und so etwas bringt der Beruf als Auror nun mal auch mit sich." sagte Harry ruhig, doch innerlich regte er sich auf. So wichtig waren die Akten gar nicht gewesen.

„Dann schönen Abend noch Harry."

„Danke." verabschiedeten sie sich und Harry begab sich in die Eingangshalle. Dort angekommen ging er auf den nächsten Kamin zu, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief:

„Godrics Hollow, Haus Harry Potter!"

Doch anstatt in den Flammen zu verschwinden kam bloß eine Ansage des Kamins:

/ Verbindung kann nicht aufgebaut werden. Versuchen sie es später erneut. /

Harry stieg wieder aus dem Kamin und musste grinsen: „Na, da hängt Ginny wohl wieder im Kamin und redet mit ner Freundin"

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er hatte ja den Anhänger. Er wollte versuchen, ob es mit dem Portschlüssel funktionierte: Er nahm seinen Anhänger aus seinem Hemd und versuchte ihn so zu aktivieren wie Ginny es ihm gesagt hatte. Zu seiner Verwunderung geschah allerdings nichts.

/ Seltsam, Ginny hatte doch gesagt dass das auf jeden Fall klappen würde. / dachte er sich.

Dann versuchte er direkt in sein Haus zu apparieren. Er lagen zwar Schutzzauber darüber, aber er hatte sie so verändert dass nur er und Ginny sie umgehen konnten und so auch ins Haus apparieren konnten.

Als er sich nach dem zweiten versuch immer noch im Ministerium befand wurde er mistrauisch.

/ Der Kamin geht nicht, kein Portschlüssl und apparieren auch nicht. Da ist doch was faul./ sagte er sich und apparierte sogleich auf den Marktplatz von Godrics Hollow, der zu seinem Glück nah an seinem Haus lag.

Im Dorf angekommen beeilte er sich und kam schnell am Haus an. Doch ca. 20 Meter davor sah er wie zuerst eine graue Katze davon lief, wenig später folgte ihr ein schwarzer Hund.

„Oh, man ich muss dringend nach Hause. Ich seh schon in normalen Tieren die Animagusgestalten meiner ehemaligen Professorin und meines verstorbenen Paten." er schüttelte den Kopf und betrat das Haus.

„Ginny ich bin wieder da." rief er in Haus hinein. Keine Reaktion.

Er ging weiter und rief erneut. „Ginny?"

„In der Küche!" kam es von ihr.

Harry ging in die Küche und sah seine Freundin in am Herd mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Er ging leise zu ihr, sie bemerkte ihn anscheinend nicht. Er umarmte sie von hinten und sagte:

„Oh, Schatz, ich freu mich dich zu sehen. Heute war wirkl..." er stoppte. Irgend etwas war anders an ihr. Sofort wusste er es. Es war ihr Geruch. Sie hatte zwar einen ihm vertrauten Geruch, doch es war nicht der, den er immer wahr nahm wenn er in Ginny´s nähe war.

Er zog schnell seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn der Frau in den Rücken.

„Okay, ganz langsam. Keine Bewegung." sagte er ernst.

„Was, Harry was..." begann sie.

„Ruhe, ich stelle die Fragen. Wer sind sie und wo ist Ginny?"

„Um dir das zu erklären muss ich miss umdrehen. Okay?"

„Aber langsam und die Hände wo ich sie sehen kann."

Die Frau hatte sich umgedreht und Harry blickte sie genauer. Sie sah wirklich fast genau so aus wie Ginny nur hatte sie grüne Augen, anstatt Ginny´s Braune.

„Ha, da ist der Versuch mit dem Vielsafttrank wohl etwas daneben gegangen. Ginny hat braune Augen, nicht grü..." Er stockte und erst jetzt sah er dass diese Augen so ähnlich wie die seinen Waren.

„Merkst du es jetzt erst. Ich bin nicht Ginny. Ich..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry hatte einen Satz nach hinten gemacht, dabei den Küchentisch umgeworfen und sich hinter diesem in Deckung begeben.

„Tja, ich dachte ich hätte alle Todesser bereits festgenommen, da hab ich mich geirrt." sagte er.

„Was, Harry ich bin kein..." sagte die Frau.

„**Ja, klar. Kein Todesser**. Verarschen kann ich mich alleine. Dachtest du wirklich ich würde darauf rein fallen. Hättest du Ginny genommen und dich in sie verwandelt, dann vielleicht, aber das, ist lächerlich.

Jeder weiß, dass Lily Potter, meine Mutter, in die du dich durch Vielsafttrank verwandelt hast schon seit 18. Jahren tot ist. Durch Voldemord ermordet. Aber eins frage ich mich woher hattest du die letzte Zutat?"

„Harry ich..:"

„**RUHE. Wo ist Ginny**?"

„Harry..."

/ Okay, dann muss ich anders Handeln / dachte er sich und rief:

- Expecto Patronum – Ein Hirsch trat aus seinem Stab hervor und Harry schickte ihn los um Minerva McGonagall und den Orden zu verständigen. Im gleichen Augenblck jedoch sah er durch die Terassentür, wie sein soeben abgeschicker Patronus bei ihm im Garten auftauchte.

/ Oh, je. Minerva, hier im Garten? Sind wohl anscheinend mehr als nur einer. Die haben wohl noch mehr im Garten gefangen genommen. / sagte er erschrocken zu sich.

„Harry, hör zu..." die Frau wollte etwas sagen und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Doch Harry schoss einen Stupor, der zur Warnung dienen sollte ab, der vor ihr im Boden einschlug.

„**Ich sagte keine Bewegung. Der nächste trifft und dann kein Schockzauber**." rief Harry.

/ Okay, dann halt Kingsley mit Auroren. / dachte Harry und entsendete einen weiteren Patronus, der zu seinem entsetzten auch im Garten auftauchte.

„Was soll das?" sagte Harry leise.

Er wurde langsam nervös. McGonagall und Kingsley waren wohl in der Hand der Todesser. Es blieb ihm nur noch eine Wahl. Er musste über Hermine die DA rufen.

Harry holte seine DA-Münze aus der Tasche, er hatte sie immer dabei, und tippte sie mit seinem Zauberstab an.

Als nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Gegennachricht erschien, machte er sich richtig Sorgen.

„So ein Mist. Das kann nicht sein."

„Harry, bitte hör mich an, ich kann alles erklären." Sagte die Frau, doch Harry ignorierte sie einfach.

Harry stand nun vor der Wahl zu flüchten und mit Auroren zurück zu kehren. Dabei würde er allerdings Ginny zurücklassen, wenn sie hier noch war. Oder er konnte zum Angriff übergehen und versuchen das im Alleingang zu lösen.

Harry dachte kurz nach und entschied sich für die zweite Lösung. Er holt kurz tief Luft, gab dem Anhänger einen Kuss und zog aus seinem Umhang seinen zweiten Zauberstab den er sich zu beginn seiner Aurorentätigkeiten zu gelegt hatte.

Er stand schnell auf, verließ die Deckung des Tisches und feuerte gleichzeitig einen Schockzauber auf seinen Gegenüber.

Zeitgleich jedoch errichtete sich zwischen ihm du seinem Ziel ein Starker Schutzschild der seien Zauber einfach absorbierte. Und ihn kurz blendete.

„Ah, was soll das?" rief er und hörte eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme.

„Harry hör bitte auf. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete sah er seine Ginny hinter dem Schild stehen. Sie hatte sich schützend vor die Frau gestellt.

„Ginny, geh da weg, das ist..."

„Kein Todesser Harry, hör zu, ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber hier ist kein Vielsafttrank im Spiel. Sie ist echt Harry. Glaub mir." Sagte Ginny.

„A- Aber wie..." stotterte Harry, doch weiter kam er nicht, da in diesem Augenblick 5 weitere Personen neben Ginny sichtbar wurden.

Als Harry diese sah, gaben seine Beine nach. Seine Zauberstäbe glitten ihn aus den Händen und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Dann sackte er in sich zusammen.


	3. Erklärungen I

**Ein ereignisreicher Tag**

**3. Kapitel – Erklärungen I**

Ganz langsam öffnete Ginny wieder ihre Augen. Sie sah sofort dass sie sich im Wohnzimmer befand und auf der Couch lag.

Sie fragte sich warum die hier lag und sofort kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn. McGonagall war zu Besuch gekommen und hatte Madam Pomfrey und ihre Mutter dabei. Fawkes war erschienen und ihre Mutter hatte irgend etwas von gutem Nachrichten erzählt. Was es war wusste sie nicht mehr.

Was anschließend geschehen war wusste sie ebenfalls nicht, nur dass einige Personen erschienen waren und ihr schwarz vor Augen geworden war.

Ginny hatte ihre Augen nun ganz geöffnet und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht ihres Bruder George.

„Mum, Ginny ist wieder wach. Alles okay." rief er.

„Gut Erkläre es ihr. Aber bitte ruhig." kam die Antwort aus der Küche.

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seine Schwester. Diese sah ihn fragend an und fragte:

„George, was machst du hier? Was ist passiert?" dann etwas hektischer.

„Ist irgend was mit Harry"

„Ganz ruhig Ginny. Alles okay. Mit Harry ist alles in Ordnung, er ist immer noch im Ministerium."

Ginny atmete erleichtert aus.

„Nun zu deinen anderen Fragen. Die sind etwas schwerer zu beantworten und di eAntowrten sind eigentlich nicht wirklich glaubhaft." sagte er lächelnd.

„Wie meinst du das? George, was ist los?" fragte Ginny.

„Hör mir zu Ginny. Als erstes möchte ich dir sagen das dieses Gespräch ernst ist und du sicher weißt dass, auch wenn ich nicht oft ernst war, das ich dich bei wirklich wichtigen und ernsten Dingen nie belogen habe und dies auch nie tun würde."

„Ja, natürlich weiß ich das, aber..."

„Gut." unterbrach er sie. „Denn es sind wirklich wichtige Dinge die ich, bzw wir mit dir besprechen müssen.

Zu aller erst, bin ich nicht der für den du mich hältst."

„Nicht der für den ich dich halte? Natürlich weiß ich das. Du bist mein Bruder. Du bist George Weasley, einer der..."

„Nein Ginny, ich bin Fred." schnitt er ihr das Wort ab.

„**Hör auf damit**. Ich weiß ihr habt früher immer getauscht, doch jetzt ist das nicht mehr witzig. Ich weiß, er fehlt dir. Auch nach mehr als einem Jahr. Mir fehlt er auch, aber Fred ist tot, George." sagte sie traurig.

„Ginny, ich bin wirklich Fred. Ich kann es beweisen."

„**Ich sagte Schluss. Wie willst du denn überhaupt beweisen, dass du Fred bist!**" rief sie wütend, da sie nicht verstehen konnte was ihr Bruder hier gerade abzog.

„Ganz einfach. Wäre ich George, würde mir ein Ohr fehlen, welches ich damals bei Harry´s Flucht aus dem Ligusterweg durch Snape verloren habe, welches danach auch nicht durch Magie gerettet werden konnte."

„Ja, du hast ein Ohr verloren, aber trotzdem, warum..."

Sie brach ab, da ihr Bruder gerade seine langen Haare zurück geschoben hatte, um die Sicht auf seine Ohren frei zu geben. Dadurch konnte Ginny nun sehen, dass ihr gegenüber immer noch beide Ohren hatte.

Ginny schreckte zurück und sah ihren Bruder mit großen Augen an.

_**/ Konnte er es wirklich sein? Wenn ja, wie war das möglich? /**_ ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

„A- Aber wie. I- Ich... Du w-warst doch tot. Du bist bei der Schlacht gefallen." stotterte sie.

„Das bin ich auch." sagte er.

„Heißt das du bist jetzt so als Geist hier?" fragte sie ihn.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, es klingt zwar verrückt, aber ich lebe wieder und bleibe auch hier."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, fiel ihn seine Schwester auch schon weinend um den Hals. Nach ein paar Minuten löste Ginny aus der Umarmung und blickte ihren Bruder an. Er war wirklich wieder hier.

„Wie ist das passiert, wieso lebst du auf einmal wieder und vor allem, wieso erst jetzt wieder?"

Als Antwort bekam sie ein grinsen wie sie es von einem der Zwillinge kannte.

„Nun, es ist eigentlich ganz witzig, aber um dir das zu erklären, muss ich dir vorher sagen, ich bin nicht der einzige, der wieder lebt."

Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an und fragte:

„Was meinst du damit. Nicht der einzige der wieder lebt?"

„Was glaubst du denn. Denk mal nach, warum ist Harry nicht hier, an seinem Geburtstag. Kingsley hat ihn nicht wegen irgend welchen Arbeiten bestellt."

„Also doch eine Ablenkung. Aber..., moment, du bist nicht der einzige der wieder lebt. Heißt das etwa dass Sirius womöglich auch...?"

Fred legte seiner Schwester die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen. Dann sagte er:

„Ja, Sirius auch, ab..." er wurde von Ginny unterbrochen.

„Das ist ja wundervoll. Harry wird sich so freuen. Wo ist er?"

Warte, warte Ginny. Lass mich mal ausreden. Wie gesagt Sirius lebt auch wieder, aber er ist nicht der einzige. Collin lebt auch wieder, aber er ist momentan bei seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder. Er wollte lieber zu ihnen"

Dann wandte er sich an McGonagall, die sich mit Madam Pomfrey und Molly im Hintergrund gehalten hatten.

„Professor, könnten sie jetzt bitte den Zauber lösen?"

Die alte Professorin nickte und schwang kurz ihren Zauberstab. Darauf hin wurden neben Fred und Ginny 3 weiter Personen sichtbar.

Ginny erkannte sie sofort. Es waren Sirius, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks. Sie fiel den dreien auch gleich um den Hals und weinte vor Glück, dass sie wieder da waren.

„Oh, ich freu mich so dass ihr wieder da seid, ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben."

„Wir freuen uns auch wieder hier zu sein Ginny." sagte Sirius.

„Oh, man ich kann es kaum erwarten bis Harry nach Hause kommt und euch sieht. Er wird so glücklich sein. Er hat euch sehr vermisst. Er.." sie stoppte, da ihr gerade etwas eingefallen war.

„Oh, mir ist da gerade etwas eingefallen, Remus, Tonks, was..." Ginny wurde unterbrochen, da Remus ihr dazwischen redete.

„Ich weiß was du sagen willst Ginny. Dir ist doch sicher gerade Teddy in den Sinn gekommen, oder? Keine Sorge, sofort nach unseren Auftauchen wurden er und Tonks Mutter ins Ministerium gerufen. Wir haben ihn schon gesehen."

„Das freut mich, aber wie hat er Ragiert, ich mein, ihr wart über fast zwei Jahre tot." fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Es war besser als ich mir gedacht hatte. Er hat uns zwar, trotz der langen Zeit, als seine Eltern erkannt, aber er muss sich natürlich auch erst wieder daran gewöhnen dass wir wieder da sind. Aber ich glaube mir deiner und Harry´s Hilfe schaffen wir das." sagte Tonks.

„Ja, das werden wir. Aber jetzt mal zu etwas anderem. Wie habt ihr es geschafft dass ihr wieder lebt?" fragte Ginny.

„Das erklären wir dir gleich, aber noch geht es nicht. Wir sind nämlich noch nicht ganz fertig. Es sind noch zwei weitere Personen in leben zurückgekehrt über deren rückkehr Harry sich freuen wird." sagte Sirius.

„Wen meinst du denn? Ich wüsste keinen mehr, oh halt, doch. Du redest doch sicher von Moody und Dumbledore."

„Was? Nein. Ich weiß, Harry würde sich sicher über Dumbledore freuen, aber Dumbledore und Moody wollten beide nicht zurück. Sie hatten die Wahl, aber beide haben abgelehnt. Meinten sie währen zu alt." sagte Remus.

„Aha, aber wer ist es dann?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Nun, da du nicht von selbst drauf kommst, Professor bitte noch einmal den Zauber lösen." sagte Remus.

Nach einem weiteren Schwung des Zauberstabes erschienen im Wohnzimmer zwei weitere Personen, die Ginny zuerst nicht kannte. Doch als sie die beiden genauer ansah erinnerte sie sich an einige Fotos die Harry ihr mal gezeigt Harre.

Sie sah die beiden an und bekam nach kurzer Zeit große Augen.

„A-Aber das.. Oh, mein Gott. S-Sind das wirklich..?" stotterte Ginny.

„Ja, wir sind es. Wir sind James und Lily Potter. Harry´s Eltern." sagte James und er und Lily lächelten Ginny an.


	4. Erklärungen II u Vorbereitungen

**Ein ereignisreicher Tag**

**4. Kapitel – Erklärungen II / Vorbereitungen**

_Sie sah die beiden an und bekam nach kurzer Zeit große Augen._

„_A-Aber das.. Oh, mein Gott. S-Sind das wirklich..?" stotterte Ginny._

„_Ja, wir sind es. Wir sind James und Lily Potter. Harry´s Eltern." sagte James und er und Lily lächelten Ginny an._

Im ersten Moment schlug Ginny sich vor schreck und erstaunen die Hand vor den Mund und sagte kaum hörbar: „Oh mein Gott."

Dann blickte sie die beiden genauer an und sagte:

„Ja, doch. Man sieht sofort die Ähnlichkeit, vor allem die Augen. Äh, ja, und.. und sie leben auch wieder? Oder..?"

Als beide nickten sagte Ginny:

„Wow. Wahnsinn. Das ist wirklich toll. Harry wird ausflippen wenn er sie sieht. Ach ja. Mr und Mrs Potter, es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

Lily und James erwiderten und Lily sagte:

„Freut mich auch dich kennen zu lernen Ginny. Du kannst aber ruhig Lily zu mir sagen."

„Genau und nenn mich James. Wir wissen ja dass du mit Harry zusammen bist. Außerdem muss unsere künftige Schwiegertochter uns nicht mit Mr und Mrs Potter ansprechen." Sagte James grinsend.

Ginny wurde rot und James bekam von Lily einen kleinen Rippenstoß und Ginny sagte nervös:

„Ähm.. nun. Harry und ich sind zwar zusammen, aber übers h-heiraten habe wir noch gar nicht gesprochen. Das ist noch viel zu früh. Trotzdem danke."

„Du musst James entschuldigen. Er konnte noch nie eine Gelegenheit sausen lassen jemanden in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Er hat halt eine große Klappe." Sagte Lily

„Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass diese große Klappe und auch die der anderen uns sehr geholfen haben. Sagte James.

„Ja du hast recht. Dieses mal wart ihr Rumtreiber wirklich nützlich." Antwortete Lily.

Ginny blickte fragend in die Runde und fragte:

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber …?"

„Ach so, ja. Du willst sicher wissen was ich meine. Nun es ist einfach so,dass wir durch die Rumtreiber wieder am leben sind." Sagte Lily. „Also ganz einfach. Seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts hat es im Totenreich eine neue Gruppe der Rumtreiber gegeben, bestehend aus Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Collin Creevy und Fred Weasley.

Diese Spaßvögel hatten seit sie alle zusammen waren nur Blödsinn im Kopf und hatten bis heute nur Chaos im Totenreich veranstaltet.

Das ging nicht nur Moody, Tonks und mir gewaltig auf die Nerven, sondern auch den Herrn der Toten hat es aufgeregt.

Gestern Abend kam aber der Höhepunkt. Alle hatte auf Harry´s Geburtstag angestoßen und diese Kindsköpfe waren so betrunken, dass es dem Herrn der Toten gereicht hat.

Er kam heute Morgen zu uns, jedoch nicht wirklich wütend, hat die Männer wieder nüchtern gemacht und uns gesagt, dass es so nicht weiter gehen könne. Er sagte, dass wir im Reich der Toten seinen und wir uns auch dementsprechend verhalten sollten.

Als sie jedoch weiter ihre Späße getrieben haben hat er uns in hohem Bogen aus der Totenwelt rausgeworfen. Tonks und mich hat er mitgeschickt, um auf die Herren auf zu passen.

Er hat uns rausgeworfen und wir sind dann im Ministerium beim Todesbogen aufgetaucht und haben einen der Angestellten überrascht, der sofort schreiend Hilfe geholt hat.

Als uns klar wurde wo wir waren, kam eine Stimme aus dem Bogen, die uns sagte, dass wir aus dem Reich der Toten rausgeworfen wurden und wir lieber den lebenden auf die Nerven gehen sollten, dies eine zweite Chance sei und er uns so schnell nicht wieder sehen will.

Der Herr der Toten sagte auch dass Albus und Alastor nicht zurück wollten, da beide es für richtig hielten, dass ihre Zeit gekommen war und sie zu alt wären um wieder ins Leben zurück zu kehren.

Kaum hatte sich der Herr der Toten verabschiedet, waren auch schon der Minister, Kingsley, einige Auroren und Heiler im Saal, die uns ungläubig angestarrt hatten und uns nach kurzen Untersuchungen bestätigt hatten dass wir tatsächlich wieder am Leben waren.

Unsere Angehörigen wurden informiert und kurze Zeit später kamen sie auch. Nur Harry hat man auf Kingsley´s Anweisung hin nicht informiert. Er sollte anders Informiert werden, deshalb wurde er heute Morgen ins Ministerium gerufen und wird abgelenkt." Beendete Lily ihre Erklärung.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

„Na, da waren deine Scherze mal zu etwas gut, oder Brüderchen!" Oh, je.. äh Mum, was ist eigentlich mit den anderen, mit George, wissen sie schon dass Fred und die anderen wieder zurück sind?"

Molly antwortete:

„Nur unsere Familie weiß bescheid. Du kannst dir ihre Reaktion sicher vorstellen. Es war schwer sie von Fred los zu kriegen. George ist im Moment unterwegs und holt Ron und Hermine."

„Oh, ja. Dann können wir ja heute Abend Harry´s Geburtstag feiern. Ich denke jetzt wird Harry nichts dagegen haben. Bei den Gästen." Sagte Ginny.

„Das Problem ist nur, wie willst du ihm beibringen, dass wir wieder da sind?" fragte Sirius Ginny.

„Hm, am besten warten wir bis Ron und Hermine da sind. Dann klären wir das. Auf ihre Reaktion bin ich gespannt. Ich…" sie stoppte, da es im Kamin anfing zu rauschen.

„Los, versteckt euch. Wenn das Harry ist, dann.."

„Keine Sorge. Kingsley hält ihn bis Abends fest. Das wird wohl George mit Ron und Hermine sein." Sagte Minerva McGonagall.

Als erstes erschien George im Kamin und sofort kamen lächelten sich die Zwillinge seltsam an. Sie hatten offenbar eine Idee. Sie tuschelten kurz und schon zauberte George sich unsichtbar und Fred tat dies ebenfalls bei Sirius, Remus und Tonks.

„Elende Scherzbolde, könnt ihr nicht einmal ernst bleiben?" sagte Ginny und ging zu ihrer Mutter und stellte sich hinter sei und Madam Pomfrey, damit sie nicht gesehen wurde. Sie hatte verstanden was die Zwillinge vorhatten. Sie wollten die ähnlichkeit von James und Lily zu Harry und ihr ausnutzen, um sich mit Ron und Hermine einen Spaß zu erlauben.

Auch James schien es zu ahnen, da er ebenfalls grinste.

Als auch Ron und Hermine aus dem Kamin stiegen, waren nur noch Molly, Madam Pomfrey, Prof. McGonagall, Fred, James und Lily im Raum zu sehen.

Hermine, die als erstes das Zimmer betrat, sah James und Lily und wollte sie, in der Annahme es seinen Harry und Ginny, mit einer Umarmung begrüßen:

„Harry, Ginny hallo ihr zwei. Harry herzlichen…" sie brach ab, da sie nun näher an den beiden war und sofort gemerkt hatte dass es nicht Harry und Ginny waren. Hermine blickte ihre Gegenüber prüfend an, sie hatte die beiden schon mal gesehen, nur wo fiel ihr nicht ein.

Dann kam es ihr schlagartig in den Sinn und sie bekam große Augen, brachte nur noch ein kurzes krächtzen hervor und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Jetzt kam auch Ron ins Zimmer und musste hinter Hermine stehen bleiben, da sie ihm den Weg versperrte.

„Hey, Hermine, alles okay? Was hast du? Hermine?" fragte er als er sah dass seine Freundin sich nicht rührte und geschockt auf die zwei Personen vor ihr starrte.

„R-Ron, siehst du w-was ich sehe?" fragte sie leise.

„Hm? Was meinst du? Ich seh vor uns nur Harry und Ginny." Sagte Ron

„Nein, das sind nicht Harry und Ginny. Schau mal genau hin. Sieh ihnen in die Augen."

Er betrachtete sie genauer und einen Augenblick später erkannte er sie. Ihm waren einige Fotos eingefallen die Harry ihnen mal gezeigt hatte.

Er zog die Luft ein und sagte: „D- Das kann n- nicht sein. D- das ist doch unmöglich."

„Ich weiß Ron, aber.." weiter kam sie nicht da sie von Ginny unterbrochen wurden, die gerade grinsend hinter ihrer Mutter und Madam Pomfrey auftauchte.

„Schade, das wir Ron kurz täuschen konnten war zu erwarten, aber wir hatten gehofft dass wir auch dir vormachen könnten dass dies Harry und ich seien."

Jetzt fiel Hermines Blick auf Ginny und somit auch auf Molly, Prof McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey.

„ Prof. McGonagall, was geht hier vor? Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz." Wandte sie sich an die Professorin.

„Nun, Miss Granger, das ist es nicht. Die Situation vorhin schon, aber im ganzen ist es keiner." Sagte sie.

„D- dann sind das wirklich James und Lily Potter, Harry´s Eltern?"

„Ja, das sind sie. Es ist für euch bestimmt schwer zu glauben, aber wir leben wieder." Kam es von Fred.

„Ja, das ist schwer zu.. Moment mal, wieso wir?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Oh, äh, nun ja…" stotterte Fred.

Ron blickte seinen Bruder nun genauer an und sah dass dieser sein rechtes Ohr noch hatte.

„Was? A- Aber nein, d- das kann nicht sein." Er blickte zu seiner Mutter, die mit tränen in den Augen nickte.

„Oh mein Gott." Sagte Ron nur und fiel seinem Bruder um den Hals.

Hermine die begriffen hatte was los war blickte zu Molly und sah dass diese Tränen in den Augen hatte. Dies zeigte ihr dass es wirklich Fred war. Auch ihr kamen nun die Tränen.

Kurze Zeit später meldete sich Molly zu Wort:

„Ron, Hermine, wie ich sehe seid ihr wirklich überrascht. Ist nicht verwunderlich, aber wir müssen euch sagen dass das nicht alles war."

„Nicht alles, was denn noch?" fragte Hermine.

„Nun, wollt ihr beiden gleich alles auf einmal, oder aufgeteilt?"

Beide wollten lieber alles auf einmal wissen, da sie es dann hinter sich hätten.

„Nun gut." Dann schwang George, der sich wieder sichtbar gemacht hatte seinen Stab und der Rest der zurückgekehrten wurde wieder sichtbar und die Reaktion der beiden fiel ähnlich aus wie die von Ginny.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten und man Ron und Hermine ebenfalls eine Erklärung zu der Auferstehung geliefert hatte, begann man zu planen wie man diese Sache Harry beibringen konnte.

„Also, wie machen wir es? Wie bringen wir Harry bei dass seine Eltern und die anderen wieder leben? Ich meine wir können sie ihm doch nicht einfach so vor die Nase setzten." Sagte Ginny.

„Hm, wieso eigentlich nicht." Bemerkte Hermine.

„Was meinst du Hermine?"

„Nun, ganz einfach. Warum machen wir es nicht ganz genau so wir ihr es bei Ron und mir gemacht habt. In diesem Fall aber nur mit Harry ´s Mutter."

„Meinst du das darauf reinfällt?" fragte Lily.

„Da bin ich mir sicher Lily. Er wird heute Abend nicht gerade gut gelaunt sein und nicht direkt darauf achten. Du und Ginny seht euch sowieso sehr ähnlich, wenn man mal von den Augen absieht." sagte Sirius.

„Okay, dann machen wir es so. Prof. McGonagall und Sirius halten vor dem Haus Ausschau ob Harry kommt.."

„Aber wird er nicht durch den Kamin kommen?" fragte James.

„Nein, der wird kurz belegt und der apparierschutz des Hauses wird auch für ihn undurchlässig gemacht. Dann werde ich auch noch meine Kette deaktivieren, damit er nicht mit dem Portschlüssel hier ankommt." Antwortete Ginny.

„Okay, aber dürfte ich dann vielleicht mit Ausschau halten?" fragte James.

„Tut mir Leid, aber Sirius und Prof. McGonagall sind als Animagi unauffälliger."

„Hey ich bin auch ein Animagus." Protestierte James.

„Ich weiß, aber ein Hirsch in Gorics Hollow wir bestimmt auch Harry komisch vorkommen. Ein Hund und eine Katze nicht. Auch wenn Harry sie erkennt glaub ich nicht dass er sie weiter beachten wird.

Also, wenn er kommt, beeilt ihr euch und kommt her. Dann legen wir über uns einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und nur Lily wird in der Küche sichtbar bleiben und so tun als ob sie etwas Kocht. Die anderen verstecken sich derweil im Garten und egal was passiert, es wird nichts unternommen. Wir werden schon rechtzeitig eingreifen."

„Okay. Hört sich gut an." Meinte Lily.

Sie besprachen noch einige Dinge und luden ein paar weitere Personen zu der Feier ein. Darunter auch Neville, Luna.

Bei ihrem eintreffen wurde jeder über die Situation aufgeklärt und in den Plan eingeweiht.

Als Abends Kingsley auftauchte war es für alle das Zeichen dass Harry bald hier sein würde. Es wurde alles vorbereitet und Lily in der Küche platziert. Kurze Zeit später berichteten Sirius und Minerva dass Harry da sei. Nun konnte es los gehen.


	5. Die Begegnung  Teil II

**Ein ereignisreicher Tag**

**5. Kapitel – Die Begegnung ( Teil II )**

_Als Abends Kingsley auftauchte war es für alle das Zeichen dass Harry bald hier sein würde. Es wurde alles vorbereitet und Lily in der Küche platziert. Kurze Zeit später berichteten Sirius und Minerva dass Harry da sei. Nun konnte es los gehen._

Um kurz nach 18.00 Uhr Abends erschien Kingsley bei Ginny und den anderen und teilte ihnen mit, dass Harry unterwegs sei.

Kurz Darauf hielten Sirius und Minerva in ihren Animagusgestalten Ausschau nach Harry. Sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten und sahen ihn schon vom Dorfplatz her auf das Haus zu kommen.

Bevor er das Haus erreicht hatte liefen beide in einem kleineren Bogen um das Haus in den Garten. Jedoch wussten sie dass Harry sie gesehen hatte, hofften aber dass er sie nicht richtig erkannt hatte.

Im Garten angekommen verwandelten sie sich wieder zurück und Sirius sagte:

„Er kommt, in ca. 5 Minuten betritt Harry das Haus."

„Okay dann. Lily in die Küche, die anderen in den Garten und den Tarnzauber benutzen. Keine Sorge wir werden alles hören können, die Zwillinge haben in der Küche ihre Langziehohren versteckt. Los jetzt." sagte Hermine.

Als alle bereit waren wurde auch schon die Tür geöffnet und Harry betrat das Haus. Im Garten konnten alle ihn nach Ginny rufen hören. Nach einem zweiten rufen erwiderte Lily den ruf.

Von draußen konnten Ginny und die anderen beobachten wie Harry die Küche betrat und auf Lily, die er für Ginny zu halten schien zu ging und von hinten umarmte. Durch die Langziehohren der Zwillinge konnten sie jedes Wort hören.

„_Oh, Schatz, ich freu mich dich zu sehen. Heute war wirkl..."_ sagte Harry.

„Was jetzt, warum stoppt er mitten im Satz, hat er etwas gemerkt?" fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung, oh, je." kam von Hermine, die jedoch, wie alle anderen erschraken, als Harry auf einmal seinen Zauberstab zog und diesen Lily in den Rücken hielt.

„_Okay, ganz langsam. Keine Bewegung."_ konnte man ihn sagen hören.

„Oh nein, Kingsley wir müssen was tun." sagte Ginny.

„Ganz ruhig. Es passiert nicht. Wenn dann greif ich schon ein. Schauen wir erst mal." sagte Kingsley. Ginny nickte nur.

„_Was, Harry was..."_ hörten sie Lily sagen.

„_Ruhe, ich stelle die Fragen. Wer sind sie und wo ist Ginny?"_

„_Um dir das zu erklären muss ich miss umdrehen. Okay?"_

„_Aber langsam und die Hände wo ich sie sehen kann."_

Lily drehte sich nun um und man konnte sehen dass Harry ihr kurz in die Augen sah und dann sagte:

„_Ha, da ist der Versuch mit dem Vielsafttrank wohl etwas daneben gegangen. Ginny hat braune Augen, nicht grü..."_

„Ah, ich glaub er merkt etwas." kam es von James.

„Psst." kam es von McGonagall.

„_Merkst du es jetzt erst. Ich bin nicht Ginny. Ich..." _Lily stoppte und auch die anderen im Garten waren verwirrt, denn Harry hatte einen Sprung nach hinten gemacht und war hinter dem Küchentisch in Deckung gegangen, den er dabei umgerissen hatte.

„Oh, je jetzt kommt der Auror in Harry hoch." sagte Kingsley.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Sirius.

„Warte es ab, aber greift nicht ein."

„_Tja, ich dachte ich hätte alle Todesser bereits festgenommen, da hab ich mich geirrt." _kam es von Harry und alle waren über diese Aussage geschockt, wie konnte Harry bloß denken dass dies ein Todesser sei. Alle außer Kingsley blickten erschrocken auf die Szene vor Ihnen. Dieser lächelte leicht und hielt Ginny zurück, welche schon aufspringen wollte.

„_Was, Harry ich bin kein..." _hörten sie Lily sagen.

„_**Ja, klar. Kein Todesser**__. Verarschen kann ich mich alleine. Dachtest du wirklich ich würde darauf rein fallen. Hättest du Ginny genommen und dich in sie verwandelt, dann vielleicht, aber das, ist lächerlich. _

_Jeder weiß, dass Lily Potter, meine Mutter, in die du dich durch Vielsafttrank verwandelt hast schon seit 18. Jahren tot ist. Durch Voldemord ermordet. Aber eins frage ich mich woher hattest du die letzte Zutat?" _

„Oh je." stöhnte Hermine auf.

„Kingsley tu was, bitte." sagte Molly, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„_Harry ich..:"_

„_**RUHE. Wo ist Ginny**__?"_

„_Harry..."_

Kingsley und die anderen sahen dass Harry nachdachte und anschließend einen Zauber ausführte, den alle als Patronus identifizieren konnten. Kurz darauf erschien auch einer naben Harry, der sich jedoch gleich auflöste, nur um kurze Zeit später neben Minerva auf zu tauchen. Alle sahen den Blick Harry´s in den Garten und waren froh getarnt zu sein, doch das mit dem Patronus war nicht gut.

„Oh, je, der Patronus ist an den Orden gerichtet, das weiß ich. Das ist nicht gut. Entweder weiß er nun dass ich hier bin, oder, da er denkt Lily sei ein Todesser, dass ich von anderen hier gefangen gehalten werde. Ich.." sie stockte da es in der Küche weiter ging.

Lily war gerade einen schritt auf Harry zu gegangen und mit ihn gesprochen:

„_Harry, hör zu..."_

Das darauf folgende Schockte alle, da Harry einen Schockzauber auf Lily abgeschossen hatte, der zum Gluck nur in den Boden ging.

„Mist, Kingsley, unternimm was." knurrte Ginny Kingsley an.

„Keine Angst. Das war ein Warnschuss. Er wollte nicht treffen. Aber wir müssen aufpassen."

„_**Ich sagte keine Bewegung. Der nächste trifft und dann kein Schockzauber**__." _hörten sie Harry nun schreien und keine Sekunde später sahen sie wie Harry erneut einen Patronus entsandte, der nun neben Kingsley erschien.

„Oh, nein, noch einer." sagte Remus und sah wie alle anderen dass Harry nervös wurde.

Dann sahen sie dass Harry in seiner Hosentasche Kramte und eine Galleone heraus zog und diese antippte.

„Oh, oh." kam es von Ron.

„Was ist los. Was macht Harry?" fragte James.

„Er ruft die DA. Mit der Münze kann er mit allen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden kontakt aufnehmen dass er Hilfe braucht."

„Oh."

„Ah, heiß." sagte Hernine darauf und zog ihre Münze aus der Tasche.

„Nicht antworten Hermine." sagte Kingsley.

„Aber..". Sie stockte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Kücke.

„_So ein Mist. Das kann nicht sein."_ konnten sie Harry fluchen hören.

„_Harry, bitte hör mich an, ich kann alles erklären."_

Draußen im Garten konnten alle beobachten dass Harry am Überlegen war.

„Hm, was nun, Harry sieht so aus als, oh, ja er tut es." sagte Kingsley, der sah dass Harry einem Anhänger einen Kuss gab.

„Was tut er Kingsley? Was ist los?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Du hast doch gesehen dass er gerade seinem Anhänger einen Kuss gegeben hat." Ginny nickte. „Nun, bei jedem Einsatz den er hatte, hat Harry vor beginn immer ein Bild von dir herausgezogen und geküsst. Wohl als Glücksbringer. Kurz darauf griff er an. Aber er greift bloß mit zwei Zauberstäben an. Noch hat er bloß einen, aber.. Oh je. Wir müssen einschreiten. Los.

Harry hatte seinen Zweiten Zauberstab gezogen und verließ gerade seine Deckung.

„Kingsley beschwöre du bitte einen Schutzschild vor Lily und mir, ich benutze den Portschlüssel meines Anhängers um zu Harry zu gelangen." sagte Ginny und aktivierte die Kette. Im gleichen Augenblick errichtete Kingsley einen Schild.

Ginny tauchte genau zwischen Harry und Lily auf und sah dass Harry´s Schockzauber von Kingsley´s Schild absorbiert wurde und Harry kurz geblendet wurde.

„_Ah, was soll das.."_ stieß Harry aus.

Ginny sah dass Harry seine Augen öffnete und wollte ihn ansprechen, doch Harry war schneller:

„_Ginny, geh da weg, das ist..."_

Sie unterbrach ihn und sagte:

„Kein Todesser Harry, hör zu, ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber hier ist kein Vielsafttrank im Spiel. Sie ist echt Harry. Glaub mir."

Ginny konnte in Harry´s Augen einen verwirrten Blick erkennen, dann sagte er stotternd:

„A- Aber wie..."

Als Harry nicht weiter sprach bemerkte sie dass neben ihr nun die anderen Sichtbar beworden waren. Sie blickte noch immer Harry an und sah dass dieser leicht zitterte.

Schließlich merkte sie dass Harry die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen glitten und er zusammen brach. Bevor er jedoch auf dem Boden aufschlug wurde er schon von Kingsley aufgefangen, der hinter ihn appariert war.

„Ich glaube das war etwas zu viel für ihn. Wir hätten warten sollen und uns nicht sofort sichtbar machen sollen." sagte Remus.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Keine Sorge, er ist bloß Ohnmächtig, lassen wir ihn kurz schlafen, in einer Stunde können wir ihn wecken, aber dann bitte bloß einer der ihm alles erklärt." sagte Madam Pomfrey.

Harry wurde auf das Sofa gelegt. Alle anwesenden gingen in den Garten, bloß Ginny blieb bei Harry und wartete dass er wieder zu sich kam.

Nach einer Stunde öffnete Harry wieder seine Augen und blickte in die braunen Augen seiner Freundin.


	6. Wieder Vereint

**Ein ereignisreicher Tag**

**6. Kapitel – Wieder vereint**

_Harry wurde auf das Sofa gelegt. Alle anwesenden gingen in den Garten, bloß Ginny blieb bei Harry und wartete dass er wieder zu sich kam._

_Nach einer Stunde öffnete Harry wieder seine Augen und blickte in die braunen Augen seiner Freundin._

Als Harry aufwachte, spürte er dass jemand bei ihm saß. Sofort kam ihm wieder das vorhin erlebte in den Sinn und er war schlagartig wieder hellwach. Schnell richtete Harry sich auf und wollte in der gleichen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch er fand keinen.

„Was? Wo ist...?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Harry, endlich bist du wieder wach. Wie geht es dir mein Schatz?" fragte Ginny.

Harry drehte sich in ihre Richtung und sah in die braunen Augen seiner Freundin.

„Ginny? Was ist los? Warum liege ich hier auf der Couch und warum habe ich keinen meiner Zauberstäbe bei mir? Was ist passiert?"

„Harry, weist du es nicht mehr? Du bist im Wohnzimmer zusammen gebrochen." sagte sie, setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.

„Was ich ? A- Aber .. War das kein Traum? Oh Gott." sagte er, rieb sich die Augen und starrte ins leere.

„Harry was ist?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„So ein Mist! Warum habe ich nicht aufgepasst, ich war zu unvorsichtig." murmelte er etwas leiser.

„Was meinst du?"

„Diese Situation hier. Ich kann nur hoffen dass Hermine die DA zusammenrufen kann, wenn Minerva und Kingsley auch hier gefangen sind."

Ginny blickte Harry irritiert an, dann wusste sie was er meinte. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und sagte:

„Harry, bitte hör mir zu. Ich weiß was du sagen willst, aber es ist nicht so. Harry, das waren keine Todesser."

„Keine.. Aber Ginny, wenn es kein Traum war und keine Todesser mit Vielsafttrank, was war es dann?"

Ginny konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er verwirrt war und nicht wusste was er denken sollte.

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und er zog sie in eine Umarmung, dann sagte sie:

„Harry, es hört sich verrückt an, aber es ist war. Du hast es nicht geträumt, noch eingebildet und es war auch kein Vielsafttrank."

„Das kann nicht sein Ginny. Sie sind tot."

„Harry sieh mich an, sag, hab ich dich je angelogen?" fragte sie.

Harry sah sie an und er konnte in ihrem Gesicht erkennen dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

„Nein. Nein, das hast du nie. Trotzdem fällt es mir schwer es zu glauben, ich meine.."

„Ich weiß, ich konnte es auch kaum glauben als Prof. McGonagall und meine Mutter hier auftauchten um mich darüber zu informieren."

„Minerva war hier?"

„Ja, mit meiner Mutter und Madam Pomfrey. Sie.."

„Ich habe meinen Namen gehört?" fragte die Schulärztin, welche gerade den Raum betrat. „Ah, wie ich sehe ist Mr Potter wieder da. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Hm, wie soll es mir gehen? Wie würde es ihnen nach so etwas gehen? Ich weiß es nicht. Nur dass ich sehr verwirrt bin."

Bevor Madam Pomfrey etwas sagen konnte erschien Prof. McGonagall im Zimmer.

„Wie ich sehe sind sie wieder zu sich gekommen Harry."

„Oh, hallo Minerva." begrüßte er seine ehemalige Professorin.

„Wie fühlen sie sich Harry?" fragte sie.

„Hm, verwirrt und ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen. Ginny hat es mir gerade erklärt."

„Das verwirrte kann ich gut verstehen Harry, aber das schlechte Gewissen? Erklären sie."

„Ah, ja? Sie haben doch alles mitbekommen. Haben gesehen wie ich reagiert habe. Dass ich meine eigene Mutter für einen Todesser gehalten habe. Gott, ich..hmmm."

„Harry, ganz ruhig, keiner macht ihnen einen Vorwurf. Sie haben vollkommen normal Reagiert. Kingsley hat sie auch beobachtet. Aber lassen wir das. Fühlen sie sich Fitt genug Harry?" fragte Minerva.

„Fitt wofür Minerva?" fragte Harry.

„Dafür, in den Garten zu gehen."

Harry atmete tief aus und blickte zu Boden. Ginny nahm seine Hand und sagte:

„Harry, du hast gesagt dass du mir glaubst, dass sie es wirklich sind. Außerdem weiß ich doch dass du den Wunsch hast, endlich zu ihnen zu gehen. Also, was hält dich davon ab?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Einerseits, ja ich will zu ihnen. Zu meinen Eltern, zu Sirius, Remus und den anderen. Sie endlich wiedersehen. Andererseits fällt es mir immer noch schwer zu glauben dass sie alle wieder leben, obwohl ich weiß dass weder Ginny noch sie Minerva, mich je anlügen würden.

Auch mein Gewissen spielt eine Rolle, mein Verhalten vorhin..."

„Harry, noch mal, wir machen dir keinen Vorwurf und deine Mutter und die anderen verstehen deine Reaktion. Es ist in Ordnung." sagte Ginny und sah ihm in die Augen.

Harry dachte kurz nach und blickte dann zu Prof. McGonagall.

„In fünf Minuten."

Die Professorin nickte dass sie verstanden hatte und verließ mit Madam Pomfrey das Zimmer. Ginny blieb noch bei Harry und umarmte ihn.

„Ginny, bleib bitte an meiner Seite." sagte er zu ihr.

„Natürlich, ich weiß wie schwer das für dich ist. War es für mich auch als ich merkte dass es Fred war der vor mir saß."

Nach einigen Minuten standen beide auf und gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Garten. In der Tür blieben sie stehen und Harry beobachtete kurz die Szene vor ihm. Er sah sie nun alle. Sie waren wirklich alle wieder am leben.

Beide blickten ein paar Minuten in den Garten hinein bis sie einen Vogelschrei hörten und Fawkes sich auf Harry´s Schulter nieder ließ.

„Fawkes, wow. Schön dich zu sehen. Wirklich? Du willst bei mir bleiben? Das finde ich toll." begrüßte Harry den Phönix.

Harry war so in den Phönix vertieft dass er erst seine Umgebung wieder wahr nahm, als er Ginny´s Stimme hörte die ihn rief. Er wandte seinen Blick erst zu ihr, dann in den Garten. Alle hatten ihre Gespräche beendet und blickten in seine Richtung. Sein Blick jedoch fiel nur auf 6 Personen, die in der Mitte aller Anwesenden standen.

Harry kamen Tränen in die Augen und Ginny musste ihm einen kleinen Schubs geben, damit er sich überhaupt in Bewegung setzte.

„Na los, geh schon." sagte sie.

Langsam ging Harry auf sie zu. Fawkes war nun von seiner Schuler geflogen und hatte sich auf Ginny´s Schulter niedergelassen, die Harry folgte. Kaum war Harry einige Schritte gegangen als ein schwarzer Hund auf ihn zu gerannt kam und ihn mit einem Sprung umwarf und ihm kurz durch das Gesicht leckte.

Nach kurzer Zeit stieg Sirius von Harry ab und verwandelte sich zurück. Er half Harry auf und gleichzeitig lagen sich beide auch schon weinend in den Armen.

„Oh Sirius, ich hab dich so vermisst." schluchzte Harry.

„Ich dich auch Harry." gab Sirius zurück.

Nach ein paar Minuten sagte Sirius.

„Nun Harry ich glaub du solltest jetzt auch mal zu den anderen, ich glaube deine Eltern werden langsam nervös und ich will nicht dass sie noch langer warten."

Dann trat Sirius zur Seite und vor Harry standen nun seine Eltern. Sofort fiel er beiden in die Arme, sagte aber nichts. Auch James und Lily, welche wie ihr Sohn vor Glück weinten, sagten nichts. Sie wollten erst einmal die nähe zueinander spüren.

Kurze Zeit später fragte Harry:

„Ihr seid jetzt wirklich wieder am leben? Ihr bleibt jetzt hier und verschwindet nicht wieder?"

James und Lily schoben Harry ein Stück von sich weg und sahen ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ja Harry, wir bleiben hier. Versprochen." sagte Lily.

„Das freut mich, ich bin froh euch endlich wieder zu haben." sagte Harry.

„Wir freuen uns auch mein Sohn." kam es von James. „Was hast du? Warum guckst du denn so traurig?" fragte er schließlich als er Harry´s Gesicht sah.

„Hm, es ist nur, ich.. Es tut mir Leid." sagte Harry.

„Was tut dir Leid? Was ist los?" fragte Lily.

„Mein verhalten von vorhin, meine Reaktion als ich gemerkt habe dass du nicht Ginny bist. Vor allem aber dass ich dich Mum für einen Todesser gehalten und dich auch noch angegriffen habe." sagte Harry.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen mein Schatz. Du hast bloß so reagiert, wie man es von einem Auror erwarten würde. Außerdem war es abzusehen dass du nicht sofort glauben würdest dass wir wirklich wieder leben, also mussten wir uns etwas ausdenken. Ich denke Kingsley hat dich im Ministerium schon ziemlich genervt mit seinen Ablenkungen, da war das zu viel für dich. Also mach dir keine Gedanken mehr, es ist okay." sagte Lily und nahm Harry nochmals in den Arm.

„Danke." murmelte Harry.

Nachdem Harry sich von seinen Eltern gelöst hatte wandte Harry sich auch den anderen zurückgekehrten zu. Remus fiel er ebenfalls in die Arme und Tonks und Fred wurden von ihm zwar nicht so stürmisch empfangen, aber auch bei ihnen freute Harry sich sie wieder zu sehen, vor allem bei Fred freute er sich für die Weasleys.

Nach einiger Zeit fiel Harry etwas ein:

„Ähm, eine Frage, wer hat meine Zauberstäbe?"

„Oh, ja. Die habe ich. Hier bitte Harry." sagte Kingsley und reichte ihm die Stäbe.

„Mal ne frage Harry." kam es von James. „Warum hast du eigentlich zwei Zauberstäbe? Ich mein einer müsste doch reichen, oder?"

„Ach, ich hab mir angewöhnt als Auror mit zwei Stäben zu kämpfen. Dabei fällt mir ein das ist deiner Dad. Ich hatte ihn im Haus gefunden und ihn zuerst als Glücksbringer bei mir gehabt, bis ich ihn auch benutzt habe. Einen Stab zum Angriff, den anderen zur Verteidigung. Hier, da hast du ihn wieder. Ich brauch ihn nicht mehr." sagte Harry und reichte seinem Vater den Zauberstab.

„Aber..."

„Kein aber Dad. Das ist dein Zauberstab, ich besorge mir bei Gelegenheit einen anderen. Deinen Zauberstab Mum hab ich auch oben liegen, deinen Ebenfalls Sirius. Was mit euren Stäben nach der Schlacht geschehen ist weiß ich leider nicht. Tut mir Leid.

Aber noch etwas, diese Frage liegt mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge. Was ist eigentlich passiert dass ihr alle wieder lebt?"

So wurde Harry über die Geschehnisse aufgeklärt. Anschließend sagte Harry:

„Und Moody und Dumbledore haben abgelehnt weil sie sich zu alt fühlten um wieder in leben zurück zu kehren?"

„Ja, sie meinten es sei Zeit für die nächste Generation." sagte Remus.

Harry schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Nun Harry, ich weiß du würdest am liebsten gar nicht mehr von uns ablassen, aber wir haben ja noch genug Zeit füreinander. Jetzt aber solltest du dich um deine Gäste kümmern."

„Welche Gäste?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Na, du hast doch vorhin die DA gerufen und jetzt sind sie da, außerdem wollen wir schließlich noch was feiern."

„Ja, du hast recht Sirius. Dass ihr alle wieder das seid ist wirklich ein Grund zum feiern." meinte Harry.

„Äh, ja das auch, aber eigentlich habe ich deinen Geburtstag gemeint Harry."

„Oh, ja, klar mein Geburtstag. Den habe ich in der Aufregung völlig vergessen."

Den ganzen Abend über, bis in die frühen Morgenstunden feierten sie Harry´s Geburtstag und die Auferstehung von Harry´s Eltern und der anderen.


	7. Eine glückliche Familie

**Ein ereignisreicher Tag**

**7. Kapitel – Eine glückliche Familie**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry als er bemerkte dass sich Ginny neben ihm regte. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte sofort in Ginny´s strahlende Augen.

„Guten Morgen Harry." sagte Ginny und gab ihn einen Kuss.

„Morgen mein Schatz." erwiderte er anschließend und zog sie sogleich in einen erneuten leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, legte Harry sich wieder auf den Rücken, sah zur Decke und seufzte leicht.

„Was ist los Harry? Was bedrückt dich?." fragte Ginny besorgt.

Er drehte seinen Kopf so dass er sie ansah und sagte:

„Ach Ginny, bitte sag mir dass ich das von Gestern nicht geträumt habe."

Ginny lächelte ihn an, rückte näher heran und legte ihren Kopf auf Harry´s Brust. Dann sagte sie:

„Nein, du hast es nicht geträumt. Das war Gestern alles real. Deine Eltern, Sirius, Fred, Remus und Tonks sind wieder am leben und bleiben es auch."

Harry legte nun eine Arm um seine Freundin und sagte:

„Danke Ginny. Ich hatte schon befürchtet es sei nur ein Traum gewesen, aber jetzt weiß ich dass es keiner war. Ich liebe dich Ginny."

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry."

Sie blieben noch eine weile so liegen und genossen die nähe zueinander. Dann fragte Harry:

„Was meinst du sollen wir aufstehen?"

„Hm, okay. Aber ich will mit dir zusammen duschen." gab Ginny als Antwort.

„Natürlich."

Nach einer gemeinsamen Dusche gingen beide fertig in Richtung Küche, wo sie auch schon auf James und Lily trafen. Lily war gerade dabei Frühstück vorzubereiten, während James im Tagespropheten las.

„Guten Morgen." rief Harry als er und Ginny die Küche betraten.

„Ah, Guten Morgen mein Schatz. Auch endlich wach? Ja, ganz wie der Vater, auch ein Langschläfer. Guten Morgen Ginny." sagte Lily.

„Morgen mein Sohn. Morgen Ginny." kam es von James.

„Guten Morgen." erwiderte Ginny.

„Na, irgend etwas interessantes in der Zeitung?" fragte Harry seinen Vater und ging auch zu ihm hin.

„Nichts, außer einem Artikel über uns, dass wir wieder leben."

„Oh, von wem?" fragte Ginny.

„Ähm, Rita Kimmkorn. Wollt ihr ihn lesen?" fragte James.

„Ach, diese Kimmkorn. Ne danke Dad. Diesen Mist les ich nicht. Du kannst ihn ja lesen, aber am besten ist du glaubst kein Wort von dem was da steht. Die denkt dich ständig irgendwas aus, was ich in einem Interview mit ihr gesagt hätte, was ich aber nie gesagt habe."

„Hm, dann les ich den mal." James nahm sich wieder die Seite mit dem Text über sie und legte den Rest der Zeitung auf den Tisch. Harry, der sich gerade setzen wollte blickte kurz auf die Zeitung und stockte.

„Hm? Magische Wohnungssuche? Äh, Mum, Dad, warum sucht ihr ne Wohnung?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Nun Harry, damals bei Voldemorts Angriff wurde unser Haus ja fast vollkommen Zerstört und es stand über 16 Jahre leer und ohne Pflege, das kann man nicht neu aufbauen. Und da wir wieder leben brauchen wir ja schließlich auch einen Platz zum wohnen." sagte James.

Harry blickte zu Ginny, welche seinen Blick verstand und wusste was er wollte, daher nickte sie ihm zu.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, ihr braucht euch nichts zu suchen!"

„Wie meinst du das Harry?" fragte nun Lily.

„Ganz einfach. Das Haus hier ist sehr groß. Daher, wohnt ihr hier und Sirius könnt ihr auch gleich mit her holen."

„Aber Harry, das ist euer Haus. Ihr lebt hier, wir würde euch doch bloß stören." sagte Lily.

„Kein aber Mum. Ihr beide und Sirius wohnt hier."

James wollte gerade ansetzen, doch Harry ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nein Dad, ich bleibe dabei. Und Such ja nicht weiter, sonst werde ich dafür sorgen dass ihr kein Haus bekommt." sagte Harry leicht grinsend.

„Ah, ja. Wie willst du das denn machen?" fragte James mit dem gleichen grinsen.

„Indem ich einfach mal bei dem der euch etwas anbieten will vorbei gehe und ihn bitte euch kein Haus oder eine Wohnung zu geben."

„Und du glaubst dass das einfach so geht? Das du einfach nur dahin gehen musst und etwas bitten musst?" fragte James nun skeptisch.

„Aber ja, ihr habt wohl vergessen, ich bin Harry James Potter, angesehener Auror, träger des Merlinordens 1. Klasse und der Bezwinger Voldemorts. Bisher wollte ich meine Berühmtheit in diesem Sinne nicht ausnutzen, aber vielleicht fange ich ja damit mal an."

James und Lily sahen sich an und Lily wandte sich nun an Ginny.

„Und was sagst du dazu Ginny? Ich meine du lebst mit Harry hier zusammen in dem Haus, du kannst mit entscheiden."

„Also, ich finde die Idee super, so hat Harry euch in seiner nähe, kann so mehr Zeit mit euch verbringen und auch ich hätte auch mehr Gelegenheit meine künftigen Schwiegereltern kennen zu lernen." beim letzten Teil sah sie James an und konnte sich gerade noch ein grinsen verkneifen.

„Außerdem glaube ich fest daran dass Harry das wirklich durchzieht und verhindert dass ihr eine andere bleibe findet. Wenn der sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat dann macht der es auch."

James und Lily sahen sich an und mussten sich geschlagen geben.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen, wir bleiben hier. Und mit Sirius reden wir auch darüber." sagte James.

„Gut so." sagte Harry ginsend und umarmte erst seinen Vater und anschließend seine Mutter.

„Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich dass ihr nun wieder da seit und auch hier bei mir bleibt. Jetzt habe ich wirklich ein schönes Leben. Eine Freundin die ich über alles liebe, viele gute Freunde und wieder mich liebende Eltern und einen Paten, also wieder eine richtige Familie."

Wenige Tage später zogen Lily, James und Sirius bei Harry und Ginny in Godrics Hollow ein. Nun konnte Harry ein glückliches und ruhiges Leben mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden führen.


End file.
